


In the light of the Golden Goddess

by Lefryingpanofdoom



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Serious Illness, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefryingpanofdoom/pseuds/Lefryingpanofdoom
Summary: Sky has always had trouble breathing and prone to fits, it never had been a concern till having to fight beside the other heroes. But it seems it's not an entirely uncommon ailment and Warriors Hyrule even has medicine for it, things can only get easier to handle that is until Sky falls dangerously ill. Will he be able to recover?extended from a one hour write off for the prompt: Poison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	In the light of the Golden Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a one hour write off for the prompt: poison. The original writing will be in the final chapter so feel free to check that out and don’t mind the insane amount of spelling and grammatical errors

After being dumped out of a portal into a bokoblin encampment and having to hike around an unknown Hyrule, running into all sorts of infected creatures the group was exhausted, irritated, and hungry. No one put up much fuss when camp was built in near silence and dinner eaten mechanically and silently. That is until Legend, who had been fuming silently for some time broke the silence.

“That’s it, are we going to keep ignoring the issue here!” Legend exclaimed over the fire one night.”

While most of the others looked up in shock at the outburst the captain simply looked vaguely annoyed,

“Despite popular belief, we do not actually spend all our time pondering what’s going on in your head,” with a pointed stare in Legends direction,

“You’ll have to be a little more specific.”

Legend didn’t even seem fazed,

“Of course you wouldn’t notice, but we should address the massive liability in battle don’t you think” he shot a pointed glare in Sky’s direction.

Immediately the other clamored in Sky’s defense or to yell at Legend for being rude. Sky simply shrank into himself. Eventually, Twi’s voice could be heard above the din,

“How can you say that, he is one of the best swordsmen among us!”

Legend didn’t back down, “This has nothing to do with sword skills, what good is a blade when he can’t breathe,”

He stepped forward into Twi’s space, “Don’t tell me you didn’t notice it, farm boy.” he sneered.

It seemed a fight was imminent when Four broke in, “Legend may have been harsh but he’s not wrong. We have to be prepared if Sky’s,”

he paused searching for a word

“ailment leaves him defenseless when we can’t support him.”

Sky seemed to perk up to his own defense and had a steady glint of determination in his eye,

“I have had this my whole life, I know how to handle myself. I didn’t have you guys before and I don’t need you to baby me now.”

Four just shrugged, “No one said you couldn’t, you’re a talented hero. That’s not in question but don’t we have a right to be prepared if you get hurt?”

Maybe it was the sincerity in Fours voice or Legend finally backing off from the offensive but the group seemed at least somewhat in agreement on that point. An uneasy silence settled in the camp as they ruminated on it.

Warriors seemed deep in thought before breaking the silence,

“You said you’ve had it your whole life?”

Sky was confused in the general shift in the conversation, and tentatively replied,

“Well yeah, it’s worse on the surface but I’ve always had breathing fits.”

Wars hummed, “And did they get worse after running around or with pollen?”

Sky was mildly surprised, “How did you know?”

Wars just smiled, “This might not be as troubling as Legend thinks, in fact, it’s very common! My world has medicine that’s supposed to help!” 

* * *

Maybe it was just luck, or maybe Hylia did actually look out for them because the very next portal dropped them off in War’s world. He insisted on taking Sky to the closest doctor to get a prescription and Sky just seemed relieved to get some answers let alone solutions. He had always figured he would simply have to make do with his body’s limits even if it meant always falling behind the other knights.

Wars was left in a homely waiting room while Sky was taken to an oddly sterile examination room.

After a short examination and answering the doctor’s many questions he was handed a bottle of oddly colored pills.

“You have one of the more extreme cases I have seen, you’re lucky you came to me when you did”

Sky’s head tilted in obvious confusion, “Really, it hasn’t caused me much trouble, honest!”

The Doctor just nodded, “In every case of your severity I’m afraid the lack of air makes our patients very sick.”

“Really?” Sky stammered out, while the occasional breathing fit had left him fatigued and winded he never considered it... life-threatening.

The doctor kept writing away in his little notepad like he hadn’t just given Sky life-changing news. “Many of my more severe patients fell extremely ill and their bodies failed them. Few survived, I must insist you take my advice, take two pills every day once with breakfast and once before bed. If you have a particularly severe attack take one more.”

Sky nodded, “I never realized it could be so dangerous….” he trailed off.

The doctor nodded distractedly, “Yes very few young people understand the severity of illness, but you should know even with the medication you are very ill. Don’t get yourself killed. Now you really must be going. I have other patients to attend.”

With that Sky was shuffled out of the building where War’s was waiting.

* * *

The others were obviously concerned when Sky shared his diagnosis with them but surprisingly life went on unchanged. Every morning War’s would make sure he had taken a pill with breakfast and every night Time would ensure the second dose had been taken before Sky fell asleep.

Every day they traveled the realms searching for the shadow and infected monsters that still eluded them.

Hopefully, they would get a break soon, Sky had felt mildly sick all week and the constant hiking and sleeping on the road left him feeling sore and exhausted.

Goddess his arm itched. Sky scratched at the itch that had grown under his left sleeve, after a few moments he finally tore up the sleeve to find an oddly speckled rash and inflamed skin where he had been scratching. Gross he must have brushed against some poisonous plant in his sleep. Walking closer to the front of the group he tapped on Hyrule’s shoulder,

“Do you have an extra red potion?”

Immediately the resident healer’s eyes widen as he searched Sky for injury,

“Are you hurt? Don’t tell me you hid something and it’s infected!”

Sky just rubbed a hand to the back of his neck,

“No, no, nothing like that, it’s kinda embarrassing actually,”

He lifted the sleeve of his shirt to show the rash, “I must have touched something that I'm allergic to or something.”

Hyrule grabbed his arm to inspect the rash careful not to touch the reddened skin so Sky continued,

“It itches pretty badly so I was hoping maybe a potion could help”

Hyrule mulled it over, “It might… But that won’t matter if any residue from what you touched is still on your skin,”

Pulling Sky’s hand away from his neck, “Did you scratch, then touch anything else?”

Sky thought back over the morning when it had started, “I really don’t know.”

Hyrule had an unhappy look on his face before turning to where time led the rest of the group forward, calling out,

“We’re gonna have to set up camp here!”

Immediately Sky began trying to placate Hyrule, “You really don’t have to do that, it’s not so bad they don’t have to stop for me-”

But Hyrule interrupted him, “This is a really bad reaction Sky we have to make sure there isn’t any residue on your skin before I can heal it otherwise you’ll just get another rash!”

The others made no arguments once they saw the red welty mess on Sky’s arm. They began setting up camp while Hyrule pulled Sky to the nearby river to wash up. Only after a long wash in _freezing_ waters and his rash wrapped in potion-soaked bandages, was Sky finally allowed to rest up near the fire Wild had built. Rubbing at his head where a steady throbbing headache was forming he watched as Wild cooked. It looked like some kind of creamy vegetable stew as he dumped prepped ingredients from his slate into the soup. Wild finally looked up,

“You alright Sky?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Sky assured, “just a little headache.”

Wild nodded and smiled conspiratorial to him, “want to sneak a bite of dinner?”

Sky smiled and nodded, everyone clamored over Wilds cooking but he was incredibly protective of his cooking pot smacking away people’s hands as they tried to sneak tastes of his food before dinner. But as a spoon was thrust into his face nausea blossomed in his stomach and the thought of even a bite was enough to make Sky want to vomit.

The color left his face, “On second thought, I might be sicker than I thought”

Taking no note of the worried glance Wild sent his way, Sky pulled away from the smell that left him feeling weak and plopped into his bedroll. Better to try and sleep this off, maybe he would be able to eat in the morning.

He could hear Wild worriedly informing the group of Sky’s illness. But soon after Sky fell into a restless sleep and woke up to someone shaking him gently. It was dark and when he looked up he saw Twi holding a bowl and something else clutched in his hand.

“Here take your meds. And then you can try to eat something.”

Oh, that’s what was clutched in his other hand. Trembling Sky sat up and took the pill before shakily grasping at the bowl that Twi held steady for him.

Goddess, he felt like shit, he was sweaty and miserable and wanted to be left alone but he knew Twilight would go nowhere till he at least tried to eat. So he grabbed a small spoonful but as it approached his face it was all too much. He gagged and pulled away trying not to vomit on himself. He couldn’t hold it down anymore and heaved. Twilight dropped the bowl to hold him steady.

Oh goddess please stop, please stop, just stop. But for what felt like hours his stomach clenched and twisted trying to remove whatever left him feeling so incredibly terrible.

Soon he ran out of stomach content and was just heaving up bile when he finally relaxed and tried to pull away from the terrible smell of his own sick.

“It’s ok, I’m alright. I’m alright” He repeated as Twi stared at him in growing horror, Twi finally yelled,

“Hyrule! Sky’s bleeding, this is bad!”

Goddess Twi was such a mother hen he just threw up, there wasn’t a woun-

He looked down at the pile of sick, it was dark with blood. He was almost grateful when he passed out in Twi’s grasp.

* * *

Sky began to wake up, the sky was light, he must have slept through the night despite the intense pain he was in. Curling into himself he tried to hold his head to stave off the ever-worsening headache. He could hear the other arguing not far away in hushed voices

“We shouldn’t wake him up! Look at the color of his skin. His breathing meds don’t matter when he’s like this.”

“We don’t need to add a breathing fit on top of whatever is making him sick right now”

“Is there a doctor nearby?”

“We are in the middle of nowhere, I would be surprised if you could get him to the stream in this state.”

Hyrule seemed to notice his new position and rushed over,

“He’s awake!”

He crouched at Sky side rubbing his back soothingly,

“How are you feeling?”

Sky just blinked lethargically, “Like someone wants me dead.”

Hyrule just nodded sympathetically, “Well since you're awake why don’t you take your medicine, and then you can go to sleep yeah?”

Sky just nodded accepting that oddly colored pill before succumbing to sleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some comments and criticism if you want, I'm always looking to grow as a writer!


End file.
